


try hard to concentrate

by eloha



Series: into a work of art, you'll see [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Eustass Kid, Dirty Talk, Facials, Gags, Hand Jobs, Headspace, Humiliation, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Teasing, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, at first, but you'll see, hmm I think idk how I want to tag that one, once again this is as soft as I get, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Law always had the softest touch, light enough to where it’s barely even there. Like touching clouds, he might be tasting heaven right here and now.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: into a work of art, you'll see [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813282
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	try hard to concentrate

**Author's Note:**

> I have been waiting to get this second part out, even while working on my other wip This one has been HEAVY on my mind, so I'm glad it's finally done. This one is set about 2 weeks after the first, just to let you know. I will most definitely be adding to this series in the future 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it <3

Eustass thinks, with slightly depraved amusement, that the universe must have a sick twist of fate set out against him. 

He usually wasn’t one to be so cynical, only if certain moments arise, but the fact that Eustass left the shop late only to see Law already at home- eyes shimmering and waiting- he knew karma was at work here. 

It’s only been days, or has it been weeks, since Eustass took Law? It couldn’t have been long, but Eustass was on edge every time Law looked in his direction, every touch left Eustass burning, wondering with thinly veiled anticipation when Law was going to inflict his revenge for the rough treatment of that day. 

It wasn’t like Eustass to get carried away when topping, the moments are rare, yes, but there was something about Law in that specific moment that called for Eustass to be mean. Something in those eyes, the neediness in his voice. The way he picked him apart, broke him down until he was _sobbing_ , not anything like the Law that’s shown daily. 

Eustass thrived from it, left him thinking about it for days afterwards, and he didn’t regret it at all... not until now. 

“You’re not paying attention baby.” There’s a pout on Law’s face, one that makes Eustass’ blood run cold. 

It’s funny looking back, when Law tried that same look on him _that_ day Eustass didn’t blink an eye, was barely even phased by it, but _now_. Oh, Eustass is _very_ much phased. Something prickles under his skin at the dark gaze Law is giving him, his body involuntarily twitching at the sight, mouth salivating, arms straining. 

“There it is,” Law traces around Eustass’ lips, bringing more attention to his already embarrassing state, “it’s been a while, hm?” 

Not long since Law has fucked Eustass, not at all. They had quick fucks before work, barely satisfying but just on that side of thrilling; time cutting too close together but neither one of them stopping. Lazy kisses after work, too tired to do anything more than bask in each other's presence. 

Law is bringing attention to detail right now. 

Keeping those pretty little inked up fingers placed on Eustass’ mouth stretched wide around the gag. Metal spider legs dig into his cheeks, prickling deliciously on his skin, the O-ring making spit pool on his tongue, dangerously close to dripping out and onto Eustass’ chin, his chest. His knees sink into the bed, makes him feel the blunt head of submission achingly deep inside of him. 

Law crouches down, probably annoyed that Eustass can’t keep up eye contact, and that feat is proved when his thumb and forefinger grip Eustass’ chin and he _tugs_. 

“If you can’t speak the least you can do is pay attention.” Law spits out when Eustass glances up at him. 

Oh, this fucking _bastard_. 

Eustass narrows his eyes at Law and he swears they light up. That taunt just dripping from his lips with disdain as if Eustass could truly talk back and is just choosing not to. 

Eustass supposes this is what he gets, remembering how Law looked with his fingers in his mouth, trying to form words around them. It was such a beautiful sight but leave it to him to take that same humiliation out on Eustass now, in a much more effective way, if he might add. 

Law planned for this because he plans for _everything_ , yet when he wants something it’s spur of the moment, and Eustass can’t deny him- could never deny him. Eustass _likes_ it that way. That thrill he gets from Law spewing what he wants at the drop of the hat, and Eustass doesn’t have any problems fulfilling it. Doesn’t even care now, if he’s being fairly honest, being tied up and gagged at Law’s mercy was one thing Eustass never had any qualms about. 

“You’re going to be a good boy for me, yeah?” Law asks, sliding two fingers into his mouth, pressing down on Eustass’ tongue. 

Eustass wants to writhe, to snap his legs together and gain some friction, but all he can do is look up at Law and nod as best he can. 

“I figured.” Law hums, _pleased_. It takes all Eustass has to not moan outright at that. 

It’s always done something to him, pleasing Law. A man that has always seemed so unmovable, _untouchable_ , by anything or anyone. The fact that Eustass can say he is the only person to ever shake him up the way he has brings a flutter of butterflies into his stomach, and before he knows it, he relaxes further. He almost gets lost at the sensation of Law’s fingers on his tongue before he’s pulling them back, eyes glittering when he smears spit along his cheek, following the same path of that metal. 

“But you were such a bad boy to me before, weren’t you Eustass.” 

Law doesn’t grant him with his touch any longer, he rises to his full height, settling in the fact that _this_ is Eustass’ punishment. It’s a weak one. If he hadn’t had the gag in his mouth, then Eustass would have voiced that. 

Law has always been _very_ creative with his punishments, when he wanted to be, so the fact that this one is mild in comparison should tell Eustass something, but he’s more content to see where Law is going with this. Eustass believes that patience is a virtue, even though he’s impatient at best. 

“You even made me cry.” 

Eustass keeps his eyes pinned to Law’s even as he hears his zipper being undone, and _fuck_ he wants to look so badly. Wants to see Law’s cock spring free as he slides his pants and boxers down, knowing this is a punishment, maybe he’ll only pull his cock out between that space. Eustass likes when Law does that, when he denies him of what he wants because Law gets just a _little bit_ crasser in those type of situations. 

“Open up,” Law teases, eyes widening in what should be surprise if he didn’t look so amused at himself, “oh wait, I almost forgot.” 

Law smirks to himself, tracing a finger around Eustass’ open mouth, just waiting and ready to be filled up. He salivates at the thought of it, coaxing Law to hurry up with a flick of his tongue to the pad of his fingertip. 

“Begging for it aren’t you?” Law muses, eyes hooded. 

Damn he wants to be used so badly, Eustass nods his head eagerly, tips his head back a little bit more. 

“I should keep you like this.” Law sighs, stroking his cock, and Eustass can’t help it. 

He glances down to see Law smearing precum around his tip, squeezing so more dribbles out. A line of spit slides out of Eustass’ mouth at the sight. Law’s pretty hand wrapped around his pretty dick, making those _pretty_ fucking sounds. 

“All trussed up just for me, you know I always _loved_ seeing you needy like this.” 

And it’s in this moment that Eustass knows _exactly_ what his punishment is. Law is towering above him, jerking his cock off as slow as possible, just _watching_ Eustass writhe on the bed. Law isn’t even going to give him his cock, he knows he isn’t. The sick son of a bitch really is about to keep him like this. 

It has him rutting forward, whimpering, begging Law with his eyes to _please_ fuck his throat. His mouth already propped open for him like an offering. Eustass would be so _easy_ to use right now. 

“What is it baby?” Breathless Law is, rolling his hips into his palm, “you want something?” 

Law’s eyes grow darker, eager they are sliding down Eustass frame, he can feel his gaze as if it were his hands all over him. It’s the worst kind of torment. Eustass can’t even decipher the words he lets out, if they’re even words. 

“I’m sorry baby,” Law _moans_ , head lolling back, jerking a little bit faster, “I can’t understand you.” 

What Eustass hates the most is that Law is just putting on a show, making it seem like his hand is better than his mouth, his ass. As sick as it is, Eustass loves it, enjoys seeing Law jerk himself off because he knows it’s not satisfying in the least. 

“You know what I loved most,” Law says conversationally, all, _the weather is very nice today, isn’t it Eustass?_

Eustass shoots him a glare that Law returns with an utterly _evil_ smile. He’s well acquainted with that look. It sets him off, has the hairs at the nape of his neck rising in warning, gooseflesh marring his skin. 

“The way you felt holding me,” Law starts, eyes falling closed as if he can see the memory behind his eyes, “oh I just _love_ how strong you are, how big your cock is. You fill me up _so well_.” 

Eustass _whines_ , a wet and needy sound that has Law cracking his eyes open, lidded with the same arousal Eustass’ hold. 

“Nobody can fuck me like you can.” And Law means it, what he says he _means_. 

Eustass has never heard a lie spill from those lips and it has him shaking, wondering if he can tear this rope apart out of sheer strength, and fuck him right into this mattress again. Law’s hand grows frantic as if he’s thinking that same exact thought, leaking all over himself, palming the head of his cock in a way that has Eustass’ mouth salivating for a taste. 

“I _loved it_ -” Law’s cut off by a strangled moan. 

This isn’t a part of the show, he’s really fucking getting into it and Eustass wonders if he’s going to get to come tonight. 

“- _daddy_ ,” Eustass tests the bonds, “when you, _fuck_ ,” Law’s eyes roll up, fucking into his hand faster, “called me baby boy, letting _my daddy_ take care of me.” 

Eustass sees _red_ , he vows to himself, that when and if he does get out of this fucking rope set up that he’s going to fuck Law so goddamn hard that Law won’t call him any other name except daddy. He didn’t even realize it was a kink until now, that is was _this bad_ , make him want to fucking _wreck_ Law. 

And Law is just fucking shameless, moaning, biting his lip trying to hold in the sounds, eyes still roaming over Eustass’ body like he wasn’t the one who bound him. He could do it, take all this shit off him and let Eustass show him how fucking _good_ he can be for him. Law’s mouth drops open, breathy whine, smirking when Eustass struggles against the rope. 

“You like this _daddy_?” 

Fucking bastard. 

“Eyes up here.” 

Sick fucking bastard. 

Eustass brings his eyes up anyways, narrowing them at Law, showing him how much he’s _not_ enjoying this. Law doesn’t give a fuck though; he sets one knee on the bed and Eustass’ gut swoops when Law tugs him in close with a hand wrapped up in his hair. 

Eustass doesn’t care how he looks when he sticks his tongue out, eyes becoming softer when he glances up at Law through his lashes. Law moves forward and Eustass can taste him, thick and heavy on his tongue, salty liquid spilling in his mouth. 

“How _eager_ you are baby.” Law muses, breathlessly, slapping his cock on Eustass’ cheek, his nose and Eustass wants to cry when Law orgasms just like that. 

Hot liquid spills on this face and Eustass closes his eyes in humiliation because he really was eager for it, for Law to fill him up, his essence down his throat. Instead all he gets is a face full of semen, Law’s hand keeping his head back as he continues to spill across his cheeks, nose, deliberately missing his lips. 

Law sighs when he’s done and Eustass opens his eyes on a glare that could set the world on fire and Law just laughs delightfully, letting go of his hold on Eustass but he keeps his head back. If he were to move the come would do nothing but drip down, and he’s already been humiliated enough. He won’t give Law the sick satisfaction of doing that. 

“Awh,” Law pouts, as if he was just waiting on Eustass to get back into position. 

He fucking hates him. Eustass is going to _ruin_ him. And all the while Law has a shiteating grin on his face as he tucks his cock back into his pants. 

“That was good.” Eustass doesn’t care about this praise, Law slaps his cheek lightly, the feeling of palm connecting with his essence almost making Eustass jerk away. 

“You be a good boy for me now.” Law singsongs, cleaning his hand off by wiping it across Eustass’ pecs. 

Eustass’ eyes widen as he walks away, not even glancing back when Eustass makes a noise of disapproval. The door closes, and Eustass is left alone. Nothing to show for except Law’s cum on his face, drying up quickly because of the coolness of the room.

••••

Time passes.

Eustass has no idea how much time passes; he just knows his face feels disgusting. The gag is in the way, at some point he sat back on his knees and now drool is seeping onto his chest, probably making a puddle on the bed. He doesn’t look down, if only to save face. The rope, surprisingly, is neither rough nor chaffing his skin. No doubt Law doing immense research on that one little minuscule feat since he knew what Eustass’ demise would be. 

Eustass must admit though, it’s a very effective punishment. 

But somewhere between the tendrils of the rope, the absolute submission in his posture, and slobbering all over himself. Eustass thinks this isn’t retribution at all. If it had been one Law would have no doubt milked it. Probably would’ve fingerfucked Eustass until he was crying begging to come, only to leave him just like that. Or maybe suck him off, the hand Law had on his cock would have been on Eustass’ instead, bringing him to the edge over and over again. 

There were so many chastening scenes Eustass pictured in his head that could’ve whipped him into shape, and this wasn’t one of them. It feels freeing like this. Being left to his own devices, knowing that Law is in the next room, maybe listening to him. 

It helps, work has been beating down on him lately. Losing too many mechanics, having too much work, finding new workers but then not enough cars to work on. It has been a stressful two weeks, keeping him up and then down. The fact that he has nothing to do now, he is _nothing_ right now, gives him a sense of freedom and joy and maybe this is what Law has been wanting to give him. 

“How are you doing baby?” Law whispers, his thumb sweeping the mess on his chin. 

Eustass hadn’t even heard him come in, let alone walking up to him, too caught up in the feeling of silence. Eustass leans into the touch and Law smiles. 

“You’re gorgeous Eustass.” 

Even caked with sweat, dried up cum on his face and no doubt looking the complete opposite of beautiful, Law has the nerve to say that. It makes something swell up inside of him, the feeling of being so needed, _wanted_. 

Eustass whines and Law shushes him, giving Eustass what he wants when he unbuckles the gag. Eustass works his jaw, sore from being propped open so long, but that doesn’t matter when Law brings both hands up, cleaning up the mess on his face, stroking against his heated skin. 

“Kiss.” Eustass murmurs. 

Law complies, doesn’t rush as he leans forward and seals their lips together. It’s soft, sweet, unlike the franticness Eustass was feeling before he was left alone. This grounds him, Law’s slick lips slipping against his own, his tongue coaxing his mouth open, licking the roof of his mouth. Law runs his fingers lightly across Eustass arms, sweeping up to his shoulders, behind to his back. Eustass sighs into the kiss, leans in for more, moaning when Law gives it to him. 

Law’s fingers work deftly, mouth working against his, and then the rope is loosening. Law always had the softest touch, light enough to where it’s barely even there. Like touching clouds, he might be tasting heaven right here and now. 

“Lean back for me baby.” Law says against his lips, pecking him once and then twice, hand behind Eustass’ head holding him in place to deepen the kiss. 

Law pushes him down, knee against Eustass’ groin and fingers threading into his hair. Law angles his head and Eustass relaxes into the bed, lets Law lavish his mouth like he can’t get enough, can’t pull away, and he’s _aching_. Rolling his hips up for more friction and Law lets him, finally pulling back to rest his forehead against his. 

“I love you so much.” Law says, absolute, applying more pressure to his cock and Eustass writhes underneath him, latches onto Law’s back to claw at the skin. 

“Love you, love you so much.” 

God it all feels like too much. Law isn’t even doing anything and Eustass is falling apart, coming back together when Law sits back, his hands falling away, eyeing Eustass intently. 

“How do you want it baby? How do you want to cum?” 

Eustass would have been content with just riding his knee until he orgasmed, would’ve loved even more if Law put him into the exact position he wanted and made him come quick and easy, because that’s what Eustass is when it comes to Law. It’s simple, never tiring. Law makes it so easy to love him. 

“Want your fingers.” Eustass sighs instead, already planting his feet onto the mattress, spreading his legs open in invitation. 

Law says nothing when he leans over to the bedside table, pulling out the lube. Eustass is expecting for Law to tease him like he always does, what he doesn’t expect is Law laying down, head between his thighs. He wraps an arm around Eustass’ leg, pressing kisses, sucking bruising marks that have Eustass moaning delicately. 

“More, Law I need more.” 

Law chuckles against his skin, but Eustass hears the pop of a cap, flinching when he feels the cool liquid hit his balls. Law scoots him closer, tugs him down until he can feel his breath on his ass. The lube slicking down his perineum to his hole, Eustass moans when Law pours more. Law likes him when he’s soft and messy. Dainty fingers are sliding through the mess, pushing a finger inside of Eustass- testing. Eustass relaxes on the bed, wants to run his fingers through Law’s hair but he grips the sheets. 

“You can come whenever.” Law tells him, for which Eustass is glad because Law plunges a finger inside of him, slick and twisting, and heat coils up in his belly. 

Eustass cries out, grabbing at the sheets, legs almost closing but Law digs his fingers into the juncture of Eustass’ thigh in warning. Law is twisting, pulling and pushing, slick sounds filling the room. 

“Oh _Law_.” Eustass wails at Law hooking his finger just right, pressing those nerves, pulling out to add a second finger. 

Law scissors him open with ease, he always knew how to touch him just right, like Eustass was made for him. Law finds that bundle of nerves again and _rubs_ mercilessly. Stars flash behind his eyes, back bowing and toes curling. Eustass could be experiencing his own big bang right now. Law drags it out of him, bites hard enough on his thigh that gets his eyes snapping shut, mouth dropping open on a silent scream, and then Eustass is coming, hot and slick all over his stomach. 

Eustass is aware of the praise, the accolades Law is giving to him, his fingers leaving him making Eustass feel unbearably empty, the tongue on his skin cleaning him up. He can’t hear anything passed the rush of blood though, his chest heaving and skin sweaty. It wasn’t even that intense, yet Eustass feels like he was shifted across every galaxy. 

“Eustass, baby.” Law whispers, sliding up the bed to lay next to him. 

Eustass hums, cracking an eye open and even that feels like a dire task. 

“You did so well for me.” Law says, pressing a kiss to the side of his lips, across his cheek and trailing down his jaw, “so good for me baby, you’re always _so good_.” 

Eustass preens, skin flushing at the praise, at Law’s lips against his skin. God, he loves him so much. His throat closes up around the emotions, not knowing what else to do except curl into Law. 

“Need to get you cleaned up.” Ever so dutiful is his Law. 

Eustass grumbles at that though, “not now,” wraps his arms around Law tighter, pulling him in closer. 

Law’s laugh is like heaven on earth, pretty sure he’s an angel. He must be one, Eustass thinks, his eyes growing heavier. He wants to look up and see the smile, they’re so rare, and never fail to light Eustass up. 

But he ends up succumbing to that wonderful numbness, the heat of Law around him, holding him, kissing his forehead and still going on about how good he always is for him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ah, I feel like I say this all the time, but this one srsly didn't come out the way I planned. It was supposed to be Much rougher, but I ended up going with something softer (so to speak), which I usually never do, so when that moment arose I took it and ran with it. I really like how it came out though, soft Eustass and a teasing Law (Law taunting him w/ the daddy kink, wonderful, 15/10 will exploit that more). The original idea I had for it is insanely beautiful too, I'm thinking of notes for it now tbh
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
